Gilded Wings
by Team GEMINI
Summary: If you had a chance to peek into the future, would you? If you could what would you do? Look at your future lover? See your future job? Your family? Though, what would you do if your future came to you? KonoSetsu! R&R please. :D Chapter 5 fixed!
1. Chapter 1

_**Gilded Wings**_

_**(Tai-SETSUNA Mono**_)

Originally By: xYuki

Rewritten By: General Wolf

Please know, this story is not mine. It belongs to xYuki, who wrote it, but has allowed me to rewrite it. :) FYI we are good friends in real life, so she hasn't stopped nagging me about it... she hasn't stopped. DX

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_The Beginning_

* * *

The sky was colored a deep grey, clouds covering up all day light. Not even the sun wanted to come out today and illuminate the lives of the creatures beneath it. The moon, a coward for following suit of the sun. Whether it be a stupid choice or not, escaping the reality of now is basic and carnal instinct. For today was the day it would all begin.

"Amour!" a young female mage's voice rang out. At the sound of her own voice, she swung a large staff up into the air and spun it like a baton all around her in a circular fashion. Strange lights began to shine and encircle the young girl's form from beneath her. A large pink circle with an either pointed star spread from under, with strange symbols except for a legible term inscribed within, "Setsuna" repeated once every four symbols. Within the circle with the symbols it contained inner circles, that served as boundaries from the center of which the girl stood. The circles spun opposite to the other in a rhythmic motion. If one circle spun to the left, the other would spin to the right, and so on.

"Ballistic Shock Waveཀ" another girl's voice rang out clearly. She jumped up from behind the other girl who held the staff tightly above, with a large distance above the staff, but higher and higher she went. Her jump was inhuman, almost as if she was flying.

Within her hands she held an extremely large pulsating sword, with a strange whirling around it. The energy danced around the sword as if it was a blazing wild fire. An elegant dance that swayed with the wind. The flames of energy were a dazzling shade of light blue, mixed in with dark blue that ran around the blade. With a closer inspection you could see that outer lining of the aura was a fluorescent pink, matching the young mage beneath.

"Heh, puny mortals... do you think you can defeat me with that girly light show?!" a booming voice yelled. The voice belonged to a monstrous creature with a giant stature. It's skin was a disgusting tint of green and blue, with black splotches everywhere. It had horns protruding all over it's body with no clear pattern, wrinkles in all of its nooks and crannies. The monster was not only sickeningly ugly, but also seaworthy. Its body was covered in barnacles, and some seaweed at that.

The two girls didn't waver for a second. Their faces had proud grins and determined eyes. The girl in the air was losing altitude fast. Her hair billowed about, but it didn't phase her. Her sword clutched tightly in her grasp, her eyes looked down for checking on the young mage and smiled fondly at her. She felt a calm looking at the illuminated mage, giving her the strength to look at the hideous monstrosity once again.

They looked eyes, the monster and the swordsman. The grin on the girl's face widened slightly. "No, but they areཀ" the girl shout with a proud grin as she pointed to her comrades in the rear. The monster turned around and noticed that three people were standing behind him. Taking the monster's mistake of turning around, she brought her sword down. "Strikeཀ" she yelled with a mighty shout.

A surging blast of energy escaped the blade, and rushed over to the creature of a frightening speed. The aura that had once surrounded the girl's weapon now running off with the blast, like a herd of wild stallions running after the fleeing wind. A piercing sound could be heard as the blast cut through the air, it had a stunning effect on the beast.

"Oi, Negi-bosu, NOWཀ" a girl yelled from behind the monster. She had in her hand a large harisen fan clasped in a death grip. The boy named Negi stammered at the girl's frightening command. Her patients growing short, and raised the harisen and smacked the boy on the head lightly. "Any day now?" she growled. Patients was never this girl's specialty.

"Gomen, Asuna-san." Negi apologized. Asuna grinned at him with a small blush. The boy shook his head, as a serious look befell upon his face. "Okay, I do believe I found the spell." he mumbled as he flipped through his spell book.

"Good, cause look outཀ" Asuna yelled as she brought her harisen up and blocked the monster's tail, swatting it away from them. "Close one, neh?" Asuna asked with a grin.

"Ya." Negi stated with a slight quiver. He stopped flipping through his book and placed his hand on the book. It glowed a dazzling light, as Negi stared at it. "Setsuna-san, get Konoka-san out of hereཀ" he shouted at the girls in front of the monster. The swordsman still in the air did a nose dive, causing her to accelerate, but recovered as she landed.

"Hai, Negi-senseiཀ" Setsuna shouted back as she threw her sword back into it's tiny sheath. The sword's once large size shrunk down as it entered the wooden sheath. She then dashed over to Konoka, and wrapped her arms around the other girl. She wrapped one arm around her shoulders, and her other arm around her legs. "I'll get you out of here, Ojou-sama." Setsuna said with a gentle voice.

Konoka pouted at Setsuna and whacked her on the head. "How long are you going to continue calling me that you dummyཀ" Konoka shouted at the wincing girl.

"Gomen, Ojou-sama." Setsuna apologized as she closed her eyes averting Konoka's glare. "Hold on tight." Setsuna said, as she bent down and jumped in an angle 45degree with all her leg's strength. As they soared in the hair, Setsuna felt the familiar stinging heat on her back.

Large white wings emerged from her back as she stretched them out, allowing them to glide. Konoka looked at her guardian's wings with childish glee. "Set-chan, you really are my angel." Konoka mumbled happily as she placed her head in the crook of Setsuna's head inhaling the samurai's scent.

"I will always be your wings, Ojou-sama." Setsuna mumbled as she held the young mage in her arms.

"Little insect do you think I'll let you escape that easily?" the monster bellowed reaching out for the air born duo. "I'm here for the brat, now hand her over half breed!" The monster had let out information that would have sealed his... or possibly her, fate.

"I will never hand over the Ojou-samaཀ" Setsuna yelled as she turned her head to catch a glimpse of the monster's hand getting closer. Her wings beat ferociously in the air as they gained altitude, and speed. _'I won't let anyone have her.'_

Konoka looked at the monster with frightened eyes. _'Why is it always me who gets hunted down?__ཀ'_ Konoka's thoughts screamed. The beast's hand reached for the two. "Set-chanཀ" she screamed as she held onto her staff frightened. _'No, I mustn't be scared. Set-chan is with me. There is nothing to fear.'_

"Ojou-sama, do you trust me?" Setsuna asked quietly. She turned her head to face Konoka with warm eyes.

"Set-chan... why would you even ask me that question?" Konoka mumbled her fright dissipating as she lost herself within Setsuna's mesmerizing eyes.

Setsuna smiled warmly at her charge. With a smile she said, "I'll need your full trust in me, Ojou-sama." Konoka looked at her guardian's eyes with concern.

"Stop calling me, Ojou-sama. We're in the same status. Neither of us are higher or lower. We are, and have always been, _**equal**_." Konoka lectured the winged girl emphasizing the word 'equal'. Konoka stared at Setsuna with stern eyes, and a commanding voice. Setsuna cringed at Konoka's words.

"Get back hereཀ" the beast screamed. It's voice sent a large shock wave around the area where they battled. "Little twerp, get back hereཀ" it bellowed once again.

"Do you trust me?" Setsuna asked Konoka once again. The girl's eyes showed confusion, while Setsuna's remained determined.

"Set-chan, I don't trust you..." Konoka- said slowly. Setsuna's eyes remained unmoved. Konoka giggled cutely as she leaned in closer to her Setsuna, as their lips met momentarily. "You should know better, Set-chan. I don't trust you. I love you." Konoka stated proudly. "My faith in you will never falter, and my heart will trust what ever you have in mind." Setsuna blushed at Konoka's confession.

"Good, because here's the plan." Setsuna smiled. "But before that..." Setsuna leaned closer to Konoka, as she captured her lips for a good few seconds, making the young mage blush. "I love you to." Konoka giggled at her guardian.

"Always so uptight." Konoka mumbled. Setsuna smiled.

Though she made have been acting to calm for their current state. The demon's hand coming for them, and the fact that her back hurt from staying to high up in the air as her wings beat faster and faster. She was fully aware of it all, and it was taking all of her might, to not show any weakness.

"Ojou-sama... my plan is to throw you up into the air, pull out Yuunagi, and slice the demon's hand." Setsuna worded her plan. "Since we're up so high, your decent will be a bit slower then if we were closer."

"Oh so that's why we're up so high." Konoka said with a smile. Setsuna nodded. "Well, do your thing, Set-chan." Konoka grinned at her guardian.

"Hai, Ojou-sama." Setsuna said. Konoka nodded her head as she felt the warrior throw her up in the air.

Setsuna drew her sword, allowing it to return to it's formidable size. Setsuna's eyes focused on the creatures hand out stretching to them. Setsuna's eyes began to glow an eerie crimson read, while her pupils turned to green slits. The grip she had on her sword's handle strengthened. _"Shinmei-ryu, ultimate attack. Dance of The Eternal Calm__ཀ"_

Setsuna clasped the sword tightly as she brought it above face of her. She spun around causing the wind to blow, howling around her in a visible cyclone. She brought her weapon down, and the moment she did a the wind split in half and followed the swords movement. She then drew the sword back, brought it high into the air and brought down once again, with a stronger force. A large hurricane appeared starting to make it's way to the unsightly creature.

Even though it blew about at a frightening speed, the surrounding area was not affected. It was as if it wasn't really there. The hurricane phased through the area in a blinding speed and gaining, quickly making contact with the creature's clawed hand.

The creature howled in pain as the hurricane, passed through his hand, ripping apart the flesh and bone, leaving nothing but the chunks of innards and blood to splatter about. The monster flailed around, until the hurricane completely devoured it. The hurricane still spun around like a giant blender so to say for a few more seconds, but vanished as mysteriously as it appeared.

"Ew! Sestuna, that was effing gross ya' knowཀ" Asuna screamed at the white winged girl, who really wasn't paying attention. She was to busy checking on her _'Ojou-sama'_. She swung her fist up in the air wildly, screaming out useless threats and profanities at the winged guardian.

"Ojou-sama," Setsuna whispered with a smile as she capture the mage in her arms and cuddled her lovingly. "sumimasen, for throwing you up like that."

Over joyed to be returned to Setsuna's arms, Konoka wrapped her arms around Setsuna's neck and hugged her tightly. "That was so cool, Set-chanཀ" Konoka chimed. Setsuna blushed at her mistress's compliment. "Though I get the weird feeling you made that thing up on the spot..." Konoka mumbled as she stared into her guardian's eyes. The poor girl froze at the insinuation and stammered.

"Se-tsu-naཀ" Asuan yelled angrily. Her voice coming in loud and clear at the distraught couple. "Your little hurricane made a fucking mess, you nit witཀ" Asuna cursed loudly. Her finger pointing shakily at the blob that was once a monster.

Setsuna dove down to the scene with her comrades. They landed quickly, as Setsuna placed Konoka gently on the ground, making sure she didn't stand on any of the demon's blood.

"Gomen, Set-chan, but this does kind of stink..." Konoka mumbled quietly, as she pinched her nose due to the stench of the dead beast. Setsuna laughed nervously as she scratched the back of her head.

"Negi-sensei, you mind?" Setsuna asked with a small blush.

"I'm already on it, Setsuna-san." Negi said with a smile. He held out his staff and pointed to the creature's body. He muttered a small incantation, as a blinding light emerged from the tip of the staff.

The demon's body started to float up, but chunks of it slipped off occasionally, as blood still poured out. Konoka screamed quietly covering her eyes from the sight of the creature's mangled body.

Konoka felt an arm slip around her waist pulling her closer. A small gust of wind picked up, as she looked down a large shadow cast over them, enveloping their shadows in darkness. She looked up at Setsuna, and started to giggle. The winged girl's face showed discomfort.

"Set-chan, you're so silly." Konoka giggled as she stood on her tip toes and placed a soft tender kiss on the other girl's cheek. Setsuna became instantly flushed as she looked away. She wrapped her arms around the taller girl's waist standing closely by her.

"Yikes, poor Setsuna." Asuna mumbled as she watched Setsuna's white wings, became covered in blood. Every time a drip of blood fell upon her pure white wings, the poor girl would jump up with a small squeak and dropped back down with a lopsided smile. The group started to laugh at the grossed out girl with light sadistic mirth.

"Neh, Setsuna... white wings... and blood, that's going to stain." a shy purple haired girl stuttered. She had a heavy blush on her face and she looked away. The sight of blood made her cringe, but the sight of the two lovers made me blush.

"I am not, I repeat, I am not... folding my wings until this is all cleaned up..." Setsuna shivered as she pointed to her wings. She looked up at the glob of demon high above them. "What are we going to do with that?" Setsuna asked trying to keep her mind from the oozing feeling of the monster's warm blood trickling through the crevasses of her downy wings.

"Oh, I was planning on just keeping it up there, until I find the disappearing spell." Negi laughed nervously. He knew his answer to the dilemma would not bode well with his companions.

"Why not just _sneeze_?" Asuna asked with a blush. The memories of the dreaded ero-ero sneeze Negi had still haunted her, even in her dreams it would come chasing after her and her_ kumo pantsu_. Why her kumo-pantsu!? Why!?

"Ehehehe... mind helping me then, Asuna-san?" Negi asked politely. Asuna grumbled as she grabbed the end of one of her pig tails and waggled it in front of Negi's nose. On cue, the redhead boy began to take erratic breaths. "Ackchooཀ" he exclaimed as he sneezed at the glob of monster guts and bones.

"Darn no effects." Asuna grumbled. "Hm, Konoka, do you know a spell to get rid of this thing?" Konoka blushed, and shook her said saying 'No'. "Nuuuཀ" Asuna cried as she pulled on her pig tails.

"You have a meeting with a certain _someone_, neh?" Konoka giggled at her long time friend, who had a small blush on her face. She looked down at her protector, eyeing the warrior's body carefully. Biting her lip carefully, she released her hold around the taller girl, and captured her hand, clasping it lovingly, as she entwined their fingers.

"Ojou-sama..." Setsuna looked into Konoka's eyes. Hearing the words Konoka detested to hear from her Setsuna, she puffed out her cheeks and with her free hand she flicked Setsuna on the fore head. "Ojou-sama, what was that for?ཀ" Setsuna grumbled.

"It's Ko-no-chanཀ Call me _Ojou-sama_ against and I won't forgive youཀ" Konoka huffed. Setsuna flinched. One thing you never want to do, anger a princess, second thing never anger your _seemingly_ harmless lover. Note the term seemingly.

"Gomen, Ojou-sama." Setsuna said by accident. What can a girl do? Old habits die really, really hard.

"That does itཀ" Konoka screamed she let go of the other's hand and berated her with the usual scolding, as she pounded Setsuna with her tiny balled up fist. Setsuna flinched as Konoka attacked her verbally and physically.

"I really feel sorry for her now." Asuna said with a stifled laugh. "Stuck between love and work. Poor girl." Negi joined in the laughter of his friends.

"Hm, Bookstore, think you can use your encyclopedia's to look up the spell to really get rid of this thing?" Asuna ask the shy girl. Even though the laugh had died down, the angered Konoe princess was still attacking her protector. The shy girl nodded and used her special abilities. Asuna quickly turned her attention from the bookworm-ish girl, and back to the mage and her partner.

"But, Ojou-sama's safety must come first no matter whatཀ" Setsuna said, taking in Konoka's hits with a small huff. This just merely angered the girl even further.

"Argh, you're so thick headedཀ" Konoka exclaimed as she threw in twice the effort to hit Setsuna. "Lovers don't call each other,_ 'Ojou-sama' _or other useless formalitiesཀ"

"Gaah!" Setsuna whined as she struggled to keep her wings up to keep the oozing liquid from above fall upon Konoka. "I will not stop, until the danger hath passed!" By danger she meant the levitating monster corpse, but this small, tiny, nano factor will not phase the Princess's wrath.

The group laughed at the quarreling couple with amusement. They spent some time watching the humorous actions of the two eagerly, while anticipating for the knowledge of how to get rid of the unsightly sight above.

As the group enjoyed their victorious break, the calm of the storm has just only passed. For up above them, where the monster's body remained mangled and detached, a small dark light emitted within it.

Sensing the sudden dark energy building up, Setsuna stopped her arguement with Konoka, and wrapped her arms around the other much to the girl's surprise. She jumped back folding her wings, and putting Konoka behind her as she drew out her sword and re-spread her wings.

"Set-chan, what's wrong?" Konoka asked her lover worriedly. She looked at Setsuna's wings and saw the blood that covered her pure white feathers. _'Using your wings as an umbrella, how cute, Set-chan.'_ A fond smile appeared on her face as she clutched onto Setsuna's shirt.

"Setsuna-san, what's wrong?" Negi inquired one of his comrades.

Setsuna's wings were spread as far as they could, puffed out looking menacingly trying to make herself look bigger. A survival instinct engraved into her mind. "Look upཀ" Setsuna shouted as she gripped onto her sword holding it in a defensive stance, trying as hard as she could to focus.

Everyone looked up and noticed that the black light had gotten larger, then smaller. Almost as if it was a pulse. No, it was a pulse, this dark ball of energy was pulsing and each beat got faster.

"Nodoka, did you find that spell yet?" Asuna asked starting to feel the anxiety build up. The quiet girl nodded and beckoned for Negi to come closer.

"Ah, thank you Nodoka-san." Negi said with a smile.

A sudden roar shook everyone's senses as they looked up. The monster that Setsuna had slain was regenerating at a frightening rate.

"Shitཀ" Setsuna cursed through gritted teeth. This earned her a nice whack on the head from Konoka. "Uh-erm, gomen, Ojou-sama." Setsuna mumbled, receiving another enraged assault from the girl. "You just don't stop do you?" Setsuna asked the girl behind her. Konoka glared at the other girl with a small pout.

"Think you two can get serious?ཀ" Asuna growled as she watched the young couple bicker at a bad time.

"Sorry." Setsuna said as she refocused herself.

Negi raised his staff and recited the spell that Nodoka showed him. The words he mumbled sounded like gibberish, but in fact it was really just in a different language. He thrust his staff up high into the air as he finished his incantation. The spell that held the regenerating monster broke. The shards of magical energy fly about but dissipated into thin air. The monster should have fallen to the ground littering the battlefield, but no. The creature remained up in the air with no support what so ever.

A bright light engulfed the group, as they became shrouded withing, as well as the monster. Thinking quickly Setsuna threw her weapon into its sheath and wrapped her arms around Konoka, protecting her from the bright light, using her wings as a shield.

* * *

The feeling of something vibrating within her hand stirred the slumbering redhead. She got up slowly, and felt a familiar pressure pressing nuzzled in between her breasts. _'Damn, Negi...' _She thought angrily.

She pushed the slumbering boy back onto the bed and climbed down off of her bed. She clutched onto the cool steel ladder, as it sent a shiver up her spine.

Her foot met with the floor. She stood up as she stretched out her tired muscles. She relaxed and wiped the sleep off from her eyes, dragging her body over to her closet. She found a presentable outfit to wear, and threw it on.

Grabbing her keys she headed out the door, and shut it carefully. The jogged out of the dorm house halls. She reached the outside and took in a deep breath as she breathed in the cool night air.

"Alright, time to get to workཀ" she yelled pumping up her fist. She prepared herself to begin the job to her work place, but the smell of blood attacked her nose.

Bitten by curiosity, she ran over to where the smell of blood came from. The sudden urge to scream over came her.

* * *

Well there you go. I really wouldn't count this as a chapter, a prolog it be yet, a prolog.

I hope I get some reviews for this, but if not it's ok. I'm kind of just writing this for my own pleasure. :3

But I do hope someone reviews... no flames please. :X Also a little help on things I typed up wrong. Yuki just gives me the ideas, and I type it up. I'm not to good with commas, words, and well writing stories in general. So comments on what to fix would be nice.

* * *

Oh and watch the Negima live action! It's uber funny. :X But it isn't subbed yet. So, good luck?

-episode 4 set-chan x kono-chan action-


	2. Chapter 2

_**Gilded Wings**_

_**(Tai-Setsuna Mono) **_

By xYuki and General Wolf

Woot! Wolfie is back, and xYuki is still slacking. I called her the other day about updating some of this stuff... idiot told me she had homework to finish. She LIED!!!!! That girl never gets homework. ;-; She always finishes it at school. Curse her and her free time.

Anyways here's chapter 2... all my hard work. D:

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_What is in a name?_

* * *

"Meepཀ" Asuna screamed startled. She stared shakily at the dark figure in front of her. With the sun still so low, her vision was obscured. 

"Kuso..." figure cursed silently. Asuna jumped at the sudden movement in front of her, her body frozen in fear. The figure got up slowly, pressing their forearm against the ground for support.

The person in front of her wore a set of blood stained haori and hakama. This unknown person was to slender looking to be a man, so it had to be a woman. Asuna inspected the bloody woman closely, still being weary if she was dangerous or not. On her back were a set of magnificent white wings, that were sadly stained with blood. Those wings looked awfully familiar to her though. It was as if she'd seen them before, but the memory was so fogged due to the early morning and the sight before her.

On further inspection of the mysterious woman, she had the most peculiar hair color, Asuna had ever seen. She had long white hair that cascaded delicately down her shoulders, a white that matched with her stained wings. With matching hair and wings, matching eyes were set as well. Hazy white eyes contorted in anger, a scowl marring her natural beauty.

Aside from the odd clothing, wings, and threatening hollow eyes... she had a sword strapped to the waist on her left side. Also the person seemed to be hiding something behind those blood soiled white wings.

"Um..." Asuna mumbled, out stretching a hand as she got closer to the figures. Her eyes met with cold empty white eyes of the winged girl. She froze instantly, unable to move. "Er..." her voice squeaked out.

"Nmhm..."a quiet voice mumbled underneath the raven haired girl.

The girl's threatening eyes looked away from the frightened Asuna, and to where the weak mumble came from. "Ojou-samaཀ" the person call out worriedly, her eyes becoming tender, much like how a lover stares into their other halve's.

The woman's wings spread high into the air, revealing a young woman dressed in formal priestess robes. She had long brown hair, and hazy set of chocolate colored eyes. She seemed unharmed, unlike her winged companion who was quite the bloody mess.

"Ugh, what happened?" the girl mumbled as she got comfortable in her companion's arms. The winged one blushed slightly but cradled the girl gently.

"I don't really know that myself, Ojou-sama... but it seems we have been separated from the others as well." the winged one said with a startlingly calm voice.

"A-are you guys ok?" Asuna managed to choke out. Her eyes once again met with dazzling pearly eyes, darkened with rage.

"Bad, bad, Set-chanཀ" the robed girl growled, as she playfully hit 'Set-chan'. Asuna's eyes widened at the scene. It reminded her of a scene she once spotted. A dog and it's master were quarreling about chasing her when she was out on her paper route.

"Ojou-sama..." Set-chan complained showing signs of mild irritation. The winged one stared fondly at the girl within the embrace.

The young girl looked over at Asuna with an odd longing. "A-Asuna-chanཀ" the brown eyed girl said with a gleeful smile. She escaped her guardian's protective embrace and ran over to the redhead with a forceful hug. "I'm so glad you're ok! But what's with the strange clothes?" The girl looked at Asuna with a small squint as a toothy grin appeared on her face. "Wow this is a nice turn of events."

The winged guardian stood up with a heavy sigh, stretching her wings slowly to get rid of some of the caked on blood that accumulated them. The blood started to flake off slowly each time she stretched them.

"K-Kono... Konokaཀ?" asked Asuna stammering with wide eyes. The once shorter girl stood equal to her own height. Konoka nodded happily at the dumbfounded girl. "Wha-what happened to you?" Asuna asked skeptically.

"Judging by Asuna's appearance... we've apparently gone back in time, Ojou-sama." Set-chan stated. Konoka looked at her guardian with a pout, but nodded at the theory. But that nod and pout turned into a steely glare. "Wh-what? Did I say something?" Konoka pouted once again. The winged guardian took a step back for her own safety.

"No, you didn't." Set-chan breathed a sigh of relief. "Which is why I'm mad at youཀ" Konoka let go of her good friend and stared into her guardian's panicked eyes. "Look, there's no danger hereཀ So drop the_ 'Ojou-sama' _stuff, it's annoying to drill this into your head every few minutesཀ"

"Wakarimashita, Kono-chan."the blushing swordsman mumbled. Konoka jumped for joy as she wrapped her arms around her guardian happily.

"Wait, Ojou-sama? Whoa, Setsuna?" Asuna stared at the winged being in front of her with shocked wide eyes. With a nod, Setsuna turned to face Konoka with a wayward smile. "Whoa, what's going on between you two?" A sly grin started to play on Asuna's face.

Setsuna looked at the mischievous girl. "Asuna-san, why aren't you trying to disbelieve this?" Konoka looked at her lover with a quirked eyebrow, and then over to her old roommate. "The fact that you come out, and see us, and then hear us telling you that we are not from this time."

With a shrug and a smile Asuna said, "Well, mages, vampires, and talking rats, are all real. So time travel doesn't really surprise me. Plus I'm pretty sure we all had a small experience with it once." Asuna said with a shrug, "but seeing you two does." She rose her eyebrows higher trying to pry some information out of us.

"Hm, there really isn't much going on." Konoka mumbled placing her index finger on her chin. "Neh, Set-chan?" Konoka looked up at the girl who merely shrugged.

"Nothing that we don't see out of the ordinary, Kono-chan. But in this time set, it is out of the ordinary." Setsuna said with out a care. Konoka pouted cutely at her guardian's response.

Wrapping her arms around Setsuna's right arm, and tugged on it childishly, causing the now taller Setsuna to lose a little balance. "Stop acting smartཀ" Setsuna couldn't reply. "That's my job, gosh darn itཀ" Konoka yelled out.

Seeing the weakness in Konoka's angry reply, Setsuna used it to her advantage. "If it's your job to be smart, then I'll do my job,_Ojou-sama_ཀ" Setsuna answered back stressing Konoka's formal title. Konoka growled at Setsuna, as Setsuna growled at, Konoka.

Throwing her hands up in the air, Konoka sighed. "Mou, I give upཀ" Konoka huffed as she threw her arms around Setsuna's neck. "I'm to tired to argue..." she mumbled with another sigh as she drooped and let Setsuna carry her weight.

Konoka felt Setsuna duck down. The strong arms wrapping around her shoulders, and the crook of her legs. Setsuna stood up once against, carrying Konoka. "Still tired?" Setsuna asked with a small blush.

"No... but I'm feeling something _else_..." Konoka mumbled quietly with a heavy blush. Setsuna chuckled nervously at the perverted brown haired girl.

"Oh that reminds me. Asuna your paper route. You should really get going." Setsuna said, as she suddenly remembered the redhead's part time job. Asuna chuckled at the older version of her friends, and shook her head. "Skipping work?"

"Ya, they'll understand. Plus you look pretty banged up, _Dai-Setsuna_." Asuna said with a soft smile. Setsuna didn't understand. But nodded in agreement. "I think we should get the brat to explain some things. It might help."

"Hm, the great child teacher. He was so cute back then..." Konoka said with a nostalgic sigh. Setsuna froze and stared at Konoka with a bewildered grin. "What?" Konoka asked innocently.

"Erm, never mind, Ojou-sama." Setsuna grumbled quietly. Konoka puffed out her cheeks and flailed in Setsuna's arms angrily. "O-Ojou-sama, stay still, I might drop youཀ" Setsuna begged as she tried to maintain her hold on, Konoka.

"Um..." Asuna mumbled as she stifled a giggle. She brought her hand up to cover her mouth, failing to contain her obvious mirth. Setsuna growled at the girl while Konoka tried the same.

"Stop calling me Ojou-sama, you bird brainཀ" Konoka growled. Setsuna looked taken back by the statement and only growled fiercer.

"Bird brain, ay?" Setsuna growled, but a playful grin played on her face. Konoka looked at her mischievous angel innocently. "I'll show you bird brain my lovely, _Ojou-sama_." Setsuna growled huskily.

Leaning in closer to Konoka, a devilish glint could be seeing within Setsuna's haunting white eyes. Closer and closer Setsuna leaned. Konoka stopped her flailing, she was stunned. Like a delectable worm stuck out on the field, as a hungry crow spots it, Setsuna-

"Whoa, hold upཀ" Asuna yelled with a heavy blush. She did not have to see such open displays of affection so early in the morning. A nosebleed so early in the morning was something she could live with out. Setsuna sighed with relief, as Konoka blushed even harder.

"I was wondering when you'd stop me..." Setsuna mumbled happily. Asuna looked at the older versions of her friends with a stupefied blink.

"Wha?" Asuna spat out unconsciously. Setsuna laughed at her dear friend as she brought Konoka up higher into a more comfortable position in her arms.

"Oh poo... thanks a lot, Asuna!" Konoka yelled at the redhead. Startled, Asuna jumped up taking a quick step back as she placed her hand in front of her mouth. "Now, I'm all hot and bothered. You seriously suck, ya know thatཀ" Setsuna looked away smugly with a proud grin on her face. "Oh stop grinning like an idiot..."

"What ever you say my darling, _Ojou-sama_..." Setsuna said proudly. Konoka puffed her cheeks, but sighed in defeat. "Settle down okay, Kono-chan, I was only playing." Setsuna said warmly. Konoka looked into the eyes of her knight, and quickly looked away as a blush spread on her face.

"Anyways time to get serious. Asuna are you sure you're willing to skip?" Setsuna asked the red head with a serious tone of voice. "I mean we can just hide out here for a bit till you got back."

Grinning Asuna said, "Yah, I'm sure. Plus I'll just call in saying that I have something to do." Setsuna nodded, spreading her wings to get rid of more of the caked on blood. "Plus by the time we get back it'll be class time. You really don't wanna be around when hundreds of girls start pouring of this place." Asuna said with a small blush as she averted her eyes and scratched her cheek trying to get rid of the warm heat she felt.

"Hm, agreed since you say it's ok. Oh, think you can open the window in your dorm when you get there?" Setsuna asked. Once again Asuna nodded in agreement. Konoka, poor Konoka, was lost in the conversation.

Noticing that the dried blood on her knight's wings were starting to irritate said knight, Konoka spoke up. "Asuna, if you can, do you think you can get me a wet cloth? I really want to get the blood off of Set-chan's wings." Konoka asked a little pleadingly as she looked at Setsuna's downy feathers marred by blood.

"No prob, _Dai-Konoka_." Asuna said with a salute. Setsuna nodded, as Konoka giggled, and threw her arms around Setsuna's neck snuggling closer to her favorite source of warmth. "Let's just try to get this thing sorted out."

'_Plus I'm worried about the others.'_ Setsuna thought as her grim expression fell unnoticed.

"Well I'm off. Do you still remember where the dorm is?" Asuna asked as she started up a jog, running in place.

"Remember? This dork still lives there." Setsuna joked. Her glance fell to Konoka's pouting face. "I'm just joking, Kono-chan." Setsuna said trying to waver the growing irk in Konoka's expression. Seeing as how her apology wasn't working she opted for the second option. She her Konoka closer to her, and nuzzled her head against the long haired beauty like how a mother dog would with her young.

Asuna laughed at her friends future selves, and nodded happily. With a wave, she was off.

Konoka giggled happily. "Ya, I know." She tightened her hold around Setsuna's neck, so she could nuzzle her head deeper into the crook of Setsuna's neck. "I love you, Set-chan..."

"I love you to, Kono-chan, and only you." Setsuna cooed into her lover's ear.

Giggling with a content sigh, Konoka mumbled something into Setsuna's ear. "You're so corny some times, Set-chan." she whispered happily.

A chill went up Setsuna's spine, as she felt Konoka's hot breath on her skin, electricity running through her heart at the single ring of her lover's voice. A delicate caress sent goose bumps spreading all over, as Konoka's dainty fingers gently ran a path around Setsuna's neck.

"Er-um-ahh... let's go..." Setsuna stuttered. Satisfaction spread across Konoka's face, as Setsuna's trademark blush made it's cameo. "Hang on tight ok." Setsuna warned Konoka, a fragile smiled placed on her face.

With a nod from Konoka, Setsuna bent her knees positioning herself to one where she could jump with out strain. She spread her large magnificent wings, and pushed off the ground. They were air born soon after.

* * *

With a gleeful cry in the morning skies, Konoka threw her arms up, knowing that Setsuna had a careful hold on her. 

Thinking that Asuna might take a while, Setsuna figured that they might as well watch the sunrise together.

So they soared high into the air and well over the dorms so they could not be seen. Knowing full well Asuna would reach her dorm soon, she circled around it like a vulture watching its prey, and descended slowly.

"Kono-chan, look." Setsuna whispered huskily to the relaxed mage in her arms. Feeling a shift in position from her dearly beloved, Setsuna smiled calmly, as she lost her senses to the rising sun.

Konoka watched the sunrise with a large smile. Nothing made her feel more exhilarated, then being in the arms of her lover, feeling the wind blow by them, and watching the warm colors of the morning sun.

"Neh, Kono-chan..." Setsuna whispered.

"What's up, Set-chan?" Konoka replied.

"Do you know... that you're like a sunrise?" Setsuna asked with a blush. Konoka looked at her knight with a funny stare. "It's true ya know."

"Set-chan, so silly." Konoka giggled.

"Iie, iie. That answer won't do my dear." Setsuna said sternly, as she shook her head. Konoka giggled at her angel.

"Then what is the answer you seek brave knight?" Konoka asked. Playing Setsuna's game wouldn't be so bad, now would it?

"Ojou-sama, the answer would be, yes." Setsuna said with a grin. "Kono-chan is like the warm rising sun. Bright colors that wake your senses, a warm glow to hug your body with care, and beauty that can not be matched."

"Mou, you've been getting cheesier and cheesier every year." Konoka giggled as she brought a hand to her mouth trying to subdue her giggle fit.

"Well, more cheese on pizza isn't so bad, and it's better then being a walking cliche, don't ch'ya think?" Setsuna asked with a wide grin. Konoka laughed happily as the conversation took a life of its own. As they talked, they descended downwards slowly.

"Neh, Set-chan, do you really think I'm beautiful?" Konoka asked with a shy blush. Setsuna looked at her innocently at first, but her eyes softened as a small smile graced her lips.

"Kono-chan... you're the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on." Setsuna said as she kissed Konoka's forehead lightly. "More like the fairest in all of the land. A true fairy tale princess." Konoka felt a blush creep onto her face.

"If I'm the princess, then you're my knight in shining armor, come to save me." Konoka said as she captured her lover's lips.

Breaking the kiss, Setsuna looked at Konoka sadly. "Kono-chan, how do you think about playing a little prank on them?" Setsuna said with a mischievous smile. Konoka looked down giggling unable to contain her mirth from her partner's idea.

"Ok, we can handle this." Konoka said instantly brightening. Though deep in her heart she remembered, knowing that she'll be watching the most detestable moments of their past.

Kissing Konoka's forehead lightly, Setsuna mumbled, "I love you, Kono-chan-"

"-and I know that it will never change." Konoka finished.

"Damn right." Setsuna said with a grin. "But let me hear it."

Konoka giggled at Setsuna's silliness. "I love you to, you big dork." Konoka confessed as she recaptured Setsuna's lips once again.

* * *

Asuna opened the door to her dorm quickly, inevitably waking everyone within it. She dashed into the living quarters of it and screamed, "Everyone, up and at emཀ" She repeated this over and over, until she got the desired reaction from her roommates. 

"Uwah? Asuna, shouldn't you be at work?" Konoka asked groggily. She lifted herself up from her bed with her forearms pressed against the mattress, and the other arm rubbing the sleep off her eyes.

"No time for that." Asuna shouted as she grabbed a rag from the counter, turned the tap, and threw it into the water. "Wake up brat, this will so make your dayཀ" Asuna yelled as she ran the cloth through the water more thoroughly.

"A-Asuna-san," Negi mumbled tiredly. He rolled over to his back, and threw his arms in front of him so he could get up. He stayed suspended in a 'c' shape for a few seconds, but instantly fell onto his back. "I'm still sleepy..." he mumbled, trying to lull back to sleep.

"Same here, Asuna..." Konoka mumbled. "What's got you so worked up this morning?" she said as she watched her friend run to the window, throwing the cloth onto the table on her way, and opened it widely.

"This is what's got me so worked up." Asuna said with a large grin. She pointed out to the window proudly.

Both Negi and Konoka looked to where Asuna pointed, with a sleepy stare. But seeing the image before them, the sleep escaped instantly, leaving not but a trace.

In front of them, in mid air, stood a beautiful warrior with platinum blonde hair, pearly white eyes, and magnificent white wings, with a few splotches of gruesome red. Within the warriors arms, a young woman of about 16-18 clung to the warrior, with her arms around the other's neck protectively.

Seeing the opening of the window, the warrior swiftly slipped in and landed gracefully into the small dormitory. Konoka's and Negi's eyes followed the majestic warrior unwaveringly.

"Arigato, Asuna-san." the warrior thanked. Letting down the young woman carefully, holding onto her hand to make sure she got her footing. "Are you alright, Ojou-sama?"

"Mhm, thank you, Se-... Konoe-san..." the young mage said. Her voice seemed strained, by the use of the name. 'Konoe-san' bowed down to the young girl without much emotion.

Asuna looked at the two oddly with her mouth gaped. "Whoa, what's going on-..." Asuna start, but the sound of a voice ringing in her head told her not to say more. _'Don't talk about my releationship with, Set-chan, Asuna. We're just gonna try something we saw in a movie once.' _the voice said. "Erm..." Asuna mumbled as she looked around the room to break the ice. Her eyes fell upon the discarded rag. She grabbed it quickly and threw it at the winged warrior. "Here's the rag your master asked for." The words that fell out of Asuna's mouth felt weird to her tongue, but she wanted to see how this little joke was going to end.

Catching it easily the winged warrior bowed. "Your kindness is wasted on someone such as, I." the winged one said humbly with another bow.

'_Damn, she got good at this.'_ Asuna thought with a snicker.

"Konoe-san, please be careful of where you are. Your wings are to large for this small room." the young girl said with a commanding voice.

"Hai, Ojou-sama." Konoe-san said with a courteous bow.

"Here, let me help you wash your wings." the girl said with a sultry smile. Konoe-san nodded and handed her the cloth. "Sit, please." she asked. Konoe-san did as told, and sat with crossed legs. "Thank you."

"Your words are wasted on this lowly vassal, Ojou-sama." Konoe-san said. Quickly removing the nodachi strapped to the warriors waist, the warrior's wings spread carefully, so the young girl could access them easily.

"K-Konoe-san?" Konoka asked with a quivering voice. Konoe-san looked at the mystified girl. "We have the same last name, funny huh?" Konoe-san, looked at Konoka with a blank stare and blinked.

"I don't really think so. My family name is Konoe as well." the third Konoe said with a small smile. She walked behind her guardian and sat down, clasping the wet cloth. "Stay still okay."

"So, Konoe-san..." the two looked up at Konoka. "Um, I mean the Konoe-san behind... Konoe-san..." It was getting clear that Konoka was getting really confused.

"Ah, my name is, Konoe Konoka," Konoka said with a glimmering smile. The younger looking Konoka looked at the older looking Konoka with an astonished look. "And my partner here is... introduce yourself please."

The unnamed Konoe, placed a balled fist in front and bowed. "My name is Konoe Setsuna."

The older looking Konoka continued to clean the wings of her guardian carefully, while the younger Konoka, stared at Setsuna with wide eyes.

Feeling sorry for the uninformed duo, Asuna thought it was time the little prank was over. "Do you guys really have to make things so dramatic?" Asuna asked with a lop sided grin. She couldn't stand the little act Konoka and Setsuna were doing.

"No, it's kind of a habit. Drama's our major." the older Konoka broke out in laughter, joined in with the older Setsuna.

Asuna looked at the two with an exasperated grin. "You guys are even more annoying then, then now."

"Domoཀ" the older Konoka chimed happily as she glomped her Set-chan. Setsuna struggled slightly in the awkward position they were in.

"O-Ojou-samaཀ" Setsuna cried out.

Hearing the formality that came out of Setsuna's mouth, Konoka used the opportunity of her position to her advantage. She had her arms around Setsuna's neck in a loving embrace. "It's, Ko-No-Chanཀ" she muttered happily. Her arms clasped together as she brought Setsuna into a choke hold. Her smiling face not once faltering. _Scary_.

* * *

Wootཀ Chapter 2 is finally done with out any assistance from xYuki. XD (as you can see from my many errors here and there) 

Also I have gotten word that she might sub the Negima live action. She just has to find a crew willing to help. I've been the witness to her awesome Japanes-y translations, quite funny. :3

* * *

**RAKI CHAAANNNNEEEERRRUU!!!!!**

**OHA RAKI! Today we're gunna look at the reviews from the last chapter:D**

rebanex - Thank you! x3 Yuki's versions are always better. Though she's such a scatter brain sometimes... ok all the time. She finishes a chapter and calls it done. She doesn't really edit... so she left me with a lot of work. D:

Reusch17 - I know it's a horrible thing to do. D: Also ta-dah! I updated. :3

Hikari no Ryuu - It really is an interesting story. I've read the whole story, and it only gets crazier as the chapters continue. (Yes this story is finished. Yuki just got distracted and didn't post em.)

rainee-chan - Thank you for the compliment. :3 I appreciate it, and so does Yuki.

* * *

Well that's it for the reviews! I hope more people come and review. The fact people leave comments makes me feel happy. x)

* * *

Please people drop a few reviews. xx It's starting to get really touch updating. :X Yuki said she'll help if we get more reviews in... but, yea. D: Help me out? (if you help Yuki'll add more Japanese words into the story, and we all know that means translations at the end!) 


	3. Chapter 3

**_Gilded Wings _**

By xYuki and General Wolf

Ok chapter 3... this time I did get a little help from Yuki. I guess she's a little more motivated now that some reviews kicked in. :3 So the more reviews the more help I get in rewriting this. XD I don't know Japanese so... things might get a little tough here and there.

(More help means more fluff. She has more experience with this)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Past Meets Present?_

* * *

"L-let me go!" Setsuna wailed helplessly as she felt her circulation, ever on going... come to an abrupt halt. "O-Ojou-sama, let me go please, I beg of you!" Setsuna begged shamelessly as she started to pale, her movements getting slower. She knew she was bound to lose consciousness. _'This is all karma! I swear I will never teach her fighting moves again!'_

"Nu uh, Set-chan. Not until you stop calling me, _Ojou-sama_." Konoka said with an unwavering smile. Her hold around Setsuna's neck tightened little by little with every failed attempt the poor girl tried. Being called Ojou-sama constantly was really irksome, and even more if it came from your long time lover.

Negi, Asuna, and the younger Konoka, stared in bemused horror at the quarreling duo. Some part of them wanted to laugh, another part wanted to help Setsuna, and the last part... just wanted to stay on Konoka's good side. So the two looked at the younger Konoe heir and prayed to dear God that they'd stay friends forever.

Setsuna's cries for the princess to stop had ended. "Ara? She fainted." Konoka said innocently as she held the limp Setsuna. "I don't think my hold was that strong..." Konoka said poking the now unconscious samurai's cheek. On a tactical revision of this incident would tell you that holding a person in a choke hold for 13 seconds can cause the loss of consciousness... of course the Konoe heir knew this, but it just wasn't going to stop her.

The group watched in horror as the older looking Konoka looking innocently at them with out a care in the world, as her guardian started to... foam in the mouth. This girl was seriously... homicidal. The trio gulped at Konoka's future personality. The brash Princess poked at her guardian with a happy smile.

"Um... I'll start things." Asuna said laughing nervously taking a seat beside the younger Konoka, and draped an arm around her shoulder. _'Sorry for using you like this Konoka, please forgive me, but you're really scary.' _Asuna thought nervously as her eyes darted to the more innocent version of the heir. She cleared her throat and said, "Dai-Konoka, and Dai-Setsuna, are from... the future!" She declared future dramatically, pounding a fist up into the air.

The younger Konoka opened her mouth and said. 'Oh...' and nothing more. Grinning Asuna said, "Though, I have to admit, Konoka you're lookin' pre-tty good in the future." Konoka blushed at her friend's comment, but the older didn't. She was slightly... preoccupied.

"Set-chan, wake up already!" Konoka shouted as she began to shake the older girl. The passed out half demon remained lifeless as the foam on her mouth increased.

"I must admit, Konoka-san you do look very pretty." Negi said with a big smile, showing his innocence. Though this was just a rouse to ignore the more violent Konoka.

"Thank you, Negi-kun." both Konoka's said with a beaming smile. "Negi-kun is such a charmer, neh?" one said to the other. Both girls giggled. The older Konoka had given up on waking the unconscious Setsuna, and let her limp body droop on the floor. The two girls talked amongst themselves constantly. She seemed less hostile if you fed her ego.

Rousing slowly Setsuna wiped away the foam on her mouth and gagged a little. "You know that counts as talking to yourself, Kono-chan." she said looking flustered and disorriented. Hearing the comment Konoka slapped Setsuna on the back with a puffed out cheek and a glare. "Gomen." Setsuna apologized as she flinched. "I-itai..." Setsuna mumbled quietly as she drooped once again onto Konoka's lap.

"Anyways about this whole mess, since you know more to the story, Set-chan, you explain." Konoka said still a little angry at the winged girl. She grabbed the rag on the floor, squeezed it tight above her guardian's wings, and began to wipe away the blood on Setsuna's now soggy feathers once more.

"Ah, you're right Kono-chan." Setsuna said with a gracious smile. She turned to her captivated audience with an awkward smile, still drooped over her lover's lap. Konoka wasn't allowing much movement at the moment. It was hard to decipher if wether she enjoyed this position or not. "Where to start..." she mumbled. She placed her thumb and forefinger on her chin, and began to muse.

Running the incident through her mind, Setsuna grinned. "Okay, let's start at the beginning."

Asuna let out a choked breath as she stared at the white haired warrior. "Yah, that would be a good start." she said with a quirked eyebrow and a lopsided grin.

Setsuna looked at her with an apologetic smile. "Sorry. Anyways, the day started out normal..."

* * *

**_Flash Back_**

* * *

"_Oh-hi-yo, Set-chan!" a bubbling Konoka exclaimed, as she greeted her guardian and lover with a warm tight hug. Konoka had just opened the door for her girl, and greeted her accourdingly._

"_Ohiyo, Kono-chan." Setsuna greeted lovingly, as she wrapped an arm around Konoka's waist, relishing her regular morning greeting. Setsuna felt the younger girl tug on her shirt. Looking down, Setsuna noticed the small blush feigning on the cute mage. "What's wrong, Kono-chan?" Setsuna asked with the utmost curiosity._

"_Um..." Konoka mumbled to herself quietly. Her eyes shifted away from Setsuna's. "Neh... Set-chan." Konoka said quietly. Looking at the brown haired girl, Setsuna muttered a small confused 'huh'. "Love you." Konoka said as she brought her right hand down from Setsuna's shoulder, and placed it on her heart. Feeling the steady rhythm Konoka smiled at the older girl._

"_Kono-chan?" Setsuna said. _

"_Hm... nothing." Konoka said with a giddy smile. She went on her tip toes and captured Setsuna's lips within her own. Setsuna was surprised at first, but soon melted into the kiss as well._

_Realizing their location quickly, Setsuna regretfully broke the kiss. "Ah, now may not be the time for that." she said laughing slowly. Konoka sighed showing her displeasure of the matter. "Sorry, Kono-chan." Setsuna apologize, reaching for the other's hand. Feeling the contact from the other girl, Konoka's grim expression melted away, as a small smile replaced your downing frown. She looked up at Setsuna with a beaming smile. _

"_It's ok Set-chan." Konoka said with a strained smile. They've been together for so long, but some how they still couldn't act as intimate as she wanted them to. Sometimes life just wasn't fair. Well to Konoe Konoka that is._

"_Oh, Setsuna's here!" Asuna said with a large grin. She had Chamo in her hands, with her fingers wrapped tightly around his throat. "Think you can help me move some boxes?" Setsuna looked at the energetic redhead with a fond smile._

"_Ah, let's go! I'll get you some tea, Set-chan." Konoka giggled as she tugged on Setsuna's arm happily._

"_Ohwah, Kono-chan, why the rush?" Setsuna laughed at the hyper Konoka. The brown haired girl looked at her with pleading puppy eyes, and a pout, as her grip on the other's arm got tighter. She had already denied the younger girl a kiss, so what was the harm in doing this? "Gah, you know I can't say no..." Setsuna admitted as she fell victim to Konoka's 'Pwe-ease, Set-chan, I wuv you' stare._

"_Yay!" Konoka exclaimed happily. She threw her arms up into the air and brought them down around Setsuna's neck in a fierce hug._

"_C-can't... b-breath... Ojou-sama!" Setsuna choked out, as she flailed her arms. Hearing the 'O' word again, Konoka's grip around her guardian's neck. "Gah! I'm sorry, Kono-chan, I'm sorry!"_

"_Hmph..." Konoka growled releasing her hold on Setsuna's neck, and held onto her arm instead. Still a little angry, she gripped onto Setsuna's arm tighter. The poor swordsman felt obligated not to complain. Though the mocha haired girl's delicate fingers coiled around Setsuna's arm... was really starting to hurt. Love hurts neh? But love really hurts when you trained your girl on how to defend herself._

_Asuna chuckled at her friend's roughness with the loyal swordsman. "Konoka, you really should stop playing rough. You might break your toy, and I sure don't wanna wish this upon some other poor sucker." Asuna said with a perverse grin. Konoka blushed at her friend's playful warning._

"_A-Asuna-san!" Setsuna called out. "I'm not a toy... I'm just really... obligated?" Asuna laughed at her friend's reply, but she couldn't deny, the girl was right about it._

"_Ah, gomen, gomen, Setsuna. It was funny what can I say?" Asuna said between her giggle fit. Rolling her eyes Setsuna grinned._

"_Laugh at my pain why don't ya?" Setsuna growled playfully. "You and A-mph!" Was Setsuna's muffled cries as Asuna jammed her palm onto her mouth, which slipped when the samurai had moved. Asuna's palm came directly upon Konoka's supple bosom by accident. Asuna did in fact retract the offending appendage from the half demon's mate, but that doesn't really make it all better._

_Konoka giggled at her two best friend's antics. "Set-chan, Asuna!" She held back Setsuna who had 'accidentally' drawn Yuunagi, and pointed it at the redhead, screaming out a nice long stream of death threats, all about touching her 'Ojou-sama' in an inappropriate way._

"_Come on, Robin, where's Batman at?" Asuna asked grinning at her joke._

"_Oh cram it Sailor Moon, where's Sailor Venus?" Setsuna yelled back, as she swung Yuunagi around dangerously. A low growling sound erupted from the top bunk. "What on Earth?" all three girls yelled in surprise._

"_Let me sleep!" A hand jutted out from under the covers of Asuna's bed. Asuna and Konoka let out a shrill shriek. Konoka clutched onto Setsuna with a death grip that was starting to cut off the poor girl's circulation once again. "ROAR!"_

"_N-Negi... kun..." Konoka stared at the brilliant minded... roaring... teenage teacher with a sublime giggle. _

"_Let me sleep you morning jerks! ROAR!!!" he exclaimed, jumping upon the bed's railings on all fours, roaring like a lion. He continued to roar at the ruckus the girls were causing._

"_Oi, Negi-bozu... shut up!" Asuna yelled as she grabbed a throw pillow on the floor, chucking it at the grumpy teen._

_Th pillow soared at the poor boy with great speed. "Meep!" Negi squeaked out just before impact. The pillow had made contact squarely on the boy's face. The force of the pillow sent the poor boy hurdling backwards, and meeting his stop by the wall. He bumped his head and rubbed it slowly. "Oww..." Tears began to streak his eyes._

"_Negi-kun!" a distraught Konoka exclaimed as she hurriedly climbed up the small ladder to the top bunk, and examined him. "Well it's just a slight bump on the head, Negi-kun. You'll live." Konoka diagnosed with a smile._

"_K-Kono-chan..." Setsuna mumbled weakly as she watched Konoka smother Negi within her breast. 'That's my spot damnit...' she thought jealously._

"_That damn pervert." Asuna said with a huff. The scowl that marred her face dissipated in and instant as she realized what she had to do. "Oh ya, Setsuna help me!" Asuna said, grabbing Setsuna's wrist and whisking her off to the kitchen. The samurai's eyes never left the Konoe heir and their teenage teacher. Some part of her was jealous-de gozaru._

"_What... exactly do you need?" Setsuna asked a little weary. Her anxious behaviors earlier were subdued, as her calm state returned. Asuna beamed at the other with a bright smile._

"_I'm glad you asked, my white haired friend!" Asuna exclaimed as she pointed to the boxes that were littering the floor._

"_Boxes... so what." Setsuna said calmly._

"_No, no, really heavy boxes!" Asuna said with a proud laugh._

"_So... can't you just move them yourself?" Setsuna asked as she stared at the boxes, "You're pretty strong yourself. You don't need myself moving these." An ominous feeling fell before her like a ton of bricks. Sometimes you just can't deny fate._

"_I can, but there's to many." Asuna said crouching down to the boxes. "Plus, Konoka can't lift a thing, cause you won't let her. Negi's a spineless wimp. So that leaves you." she said bluntly. She poked a few of the boxes, leaving nail imprints on them. "Come on, oh great Shinmei-Ryu master." Setsuna sighed, using her rank to try and persuade her into doing unnecessary manual labor was something she did not like. "I ordered to many Chupa-tees. Come one please!"_

"_Um... I think I'd feel safer you do it. So... gomen." Setsuna said not really caring, as she turned heel and returned to Konoka's side._

_Asuna started to feel agitated at the lack of cooperation from her friend. "Hey, Pigeon brain, you know Konoka has you totally whipped!" Asuna yelled trying to get a reaction from her white haired friend. Setsuna looked at the beautiful girl beside her with a smile and draped an arm around her shoulders._

"_I guess she does." Setsuna said with a smile. She turned to Asuna with a grin, and switched her attention back to Konoka and stared at her fondly. _

"_You aren't supposed to agree!" Asuna yelled angrily._

* * *

**_End Flash Back_**

* * *

"And that's how it went." Setsuna said with closed eyes and a slow nod. The older Konoka looked at her Setsuna and giggled.

Asuna coughed and shifted on her spot beside the younger Konoka. "You didn't say anything... you just said that was how it went..." Asuna said getting a little twitch.

"I know." Setsuna said simply. "Cause honestly, if I told, I might fuck up the future, and then who knows what'll happen." Realizing her little slip up, Setsuna turned her head slightly to her beautiful Konoe Konoka. Feeling intimidated she removed herself from Konoka's lap and sat beside her.

"What's my rule about swearing, Set-chan?" Konoka asked with an innocent smile. Her evil mind plotting on what punishment she should adhere to her vulgar yet still so lovely life partner.

"Um... not to?" Setsuna answered unsure wether it was right or wrong. A nervous smile crept onto Setsuna's face slowly. She wanted to live!

"Yep, and guess what." Konoka said, her voice keeping that scary innocent voice.

"I broke that rule..." Setsuna mumbled quietly under her breath. Quickly turning to face the ticked off mage, Setsuna bowed down, her forehead touching the floorboards. "Please forgive me, Kono-chan!" Setsuna shouted pleadingly. "I love you!" she cried out with out any dignity what so ever.

Giggling Konoka said, "It's ok, Set-chan... but next time..." She paused. Setsuna gulped an invisible lump within her throat. "I won't forgive you." Konoka concluded with a sharp tone.

_Kowai..._

* * *

Woot! Another chappy done! But... Yuki got lazy and so did I. XD So I can see a lotta errors here and there, but oh well. We'll try harder... eventually.

Thank you for the reviews! They are much appreciated.

Also, I bet some of you are wondering about the Negi-Lion bit. If you watched this show called Haya No Gotoku, there is an episode where Hayate starts roaring like a lion.

* * *

**Reviews!**

* * *

Yuki agreed to do the reviews. :3 But I wanted to do them to so... we both ended up doing it both. XD So my replies will be in **bold **while hers are in _italics_.

**rainee-chan** - **Trust me, it gets funnier. Yuki's rather sardonic humor mixed with her random thoughts are quite funny. Cept... I'm just way funnier then her.**

_Please disregard my... current assistant's remarks about my humor. I am a funny functional 16 year old girl who can be funnier then Wolfie. :X Anyways thank you for the reviews! I hope you will continue to support us._

**Rogue Wizz **- _xD I'm glad you enjoyed it. I had quite fun when I originally wrote it. As for episode 4 I was so disappointed. I wished it were true. I'm kinda happy they changed the actor. Me and my friends can't stop laughing at her in episode 10. She had this strange sparkle near her eye. -sighs- If only they kept the new actor, and used the old actor to voice act for the new one._

**Er... what she said.**

**rebanex - Thank you, thank you. :3 **

_Yo bro! Long time no see. I'm soo glad you're still reading this. I'm sorry I just suddenly took it off. But yea, I just didn't feel the need to have them up no more. But thank you for the continued support!_

**Reusch17** - _Thank you for the review. I must admit, Wolfie did pretty good._

**;3 It'll only get better I promise!**

**xWish** - **I'm sorry for causing you some confusion. That prank part was the replacement for xYuki's version. She actually wanted that part of the story to be like, Setsuna and Konoka hiding their relationship from them, but I changed it.**

_It's true, that's how it was supposed to be. XD I am rather proud of the new story though._

* * *

OK!!!!! ITS OVER! ITS OVER!!!!!! JK. XD See ya'll next time! 


	4. Omake 1

**Gilded Wings**

By xYuki and General Wolf

WOOT! Yuki has given me the privilege of making fun of the chapters. Every 3 or so chapters, I'll be able to make omakes of em. :D Isn't that gee golly great? XD

WOOT WOOT!

Oh and as a side not, I read over the stories, and apparently my exclamation marks, and question marks got switched every now and then. I'm sorry about that. I hope you understand. :X I really honestly, do not know why it happened. :(

Also, these Omakes aren't really funny. :( I have found nothing to make fun of as of yet.

* * *

**Omake 1**

* * *

Monster: RARZ I HEER 4 J00!!!

Setsuna: Crap! Ojou-sama I'm going to do a move that would probably kill you!

Konoka: GO GO GO!!! Just don't let that thing get me!

Setsuna: -throws Konoka into the air and looks at the monster- Heh... Shinmeiryu, secretly copyrighted attack... BAKURYUHA! -monster gets hit-

Little Kids: BARNEY NOOO!!!!

* * *

**Omake 2**

* * *

Asking someone how long they believed in Santa Claus, is so useless that it can't even serve as worthless gossip. Anyways, if you're going to ask me how much of my childhood I spent believing in a fat man in a red suit, I can proudly say that I didn't believe in him in the fist place. I knew that the Santa Claus in the preschool Christmas event was just a fake, and I didn't even have to see Takahata-Sensei, kissing Santa Claus. I suppose I was just a precocious child who wondered the existence of an old man who worked only on Christmas.

At any rate be it aliens, time travelers, ghost, demons, espers, or evil organizations and the heroes out of manga or cartoons who fight them. I didn't realize they weren't real until some time later. No, I probably already knew the truth, I just didn't want to admit it. Deep in my heart that aliens, time travelers, ghost, demons, espers, or evil organizations might pop up in front of me. How ever, reality is rather mean!

One must admire how well the laws of physics were written. At some point I stopped being glued to TV UFO specials and programs on psychics. Aliens, time travelers, espers, none of those could possibly exist... even though I kinda wish they did. I guess my ability to hold convictions while accepting reality, is a sign that I have matured.

As I graduated from middle school, I also graduated from who childish dreams, and became accustomed to the routine of this world. So I entered high school with no particular idea in mind... and met her.

My name? Why even bother, no one ever uses it, so just call me Asuna.

"Next please." the teacher said.

"From East Middle School. Suzumiya Haruhi. I have no interest in ordinary humans. If there are any time travelers, aliens, sliders, or espers here... come join me. That is all!" was all Suzumiya Haruhi said to the class.

Are we supposed to laugh? A striking beauty stood before me. I looked up at her and starred with my mouth gapped, unable to process anything at the moment.

Dai-Setsuna: WTF WAS THAT?!

Dai-Konoka: Ara? A Haruhi parody? Oh my.

Asuna: Time travelers, mages, vampires, oh my. D:

* * *

**Omake 3**

* * *

Dai-Setsuna: -does dramatic head turns- ZETSUBOUSHITA!!

Dai-Konoka: Oh boy, what now?

Dai-Setsuna: The fact I have turned my delicate princess into a blood thirsty warrior, has left me in despair!

Asuna: o.o;;; Isn't that going a little to far?

Dai-Setsuna: Hm, I guess you're right. -3-

* * *

:X Well... this was the first ever omake of the story. I don't really know how to do things like this. XD I got no help what so ever.

Though the Haruhi parody belongs to another story Yuki has written. :3 I'll be posting this story up once it is finished... the first chapter. -.-

Anyways, all reviews will be answered next chapter! I've been slightly busy myself... (playing cabal)

Sore ja matta ashita!


	5. Chapter 4

_**Gilded Wings**_

By xYuki and General Wolf

I have noticed something odd. :x My exclamation marks turned into question marks in the other chapters. I'm sorry about that. I promise it was unintentional, and I'll try to fix the problem as soon as I can.

(right now I'm a bit lazy)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_All To Soon _

_(Part 1)_

* * *

The conversation between the small group escalated to a full blown paparazzi interview, all that was missing was Asakura to spice things up. This so called questioning insinuated many, many... awkward questions. Said questions mainly towards the bewildered and embarrassed_ Dai-Setsuna_.

"So, Dai-Setsuna, what's with the white hair, hm?" Asuna asked as she touched Setsuna's white locks. The winged guardian stuttered at her friend's questions. The sensation of the redhead's fingers playing with her hair was somewhat... patronizing? She panicked on the spot and couldn't answer. "Well?" Asuna asked as she fiddled with a strand of white hair.

"I-um-er..." Setsuna stuttered, as her facial expressions ran a rampage. Both Konoka's giggled at their guardian with much amusement. "K-Kono-chan, stop laughingཀ" Setsuna wailed as she looked at the young mages with petrified and pleading eyes.

Giggling Dai-Konoka smiled at her winged guardian. "I'm sorry, Set-chan... it's just, you look so cuteཀ" Setsuna's jaw dropped as the giggling mage tackled her to the ground. A small squeak elicited from Setsuna, as she hit the ground. "Kyaཀ Set-chan, so kawaiiཀ"

Setsuna flailed within Konoka's iron grasps, her wings flapping about as they pressed onto the floor, moving throw pillows and parts of the rug. A heavy blush played on Setsuna's face as Konoka rubbed her cheek against her own. Setsuna's complaints could easily be miss judged by cries of enjoyment.

"Gyaཀ Kono-chan, stopཀ" Setsuna cried pitifully, but Konoka's grasp on the other girl only tightened. A cute blush spread on her face as Konoka drew herself closer.

Asuna, and Negi watched in amusement at the cute lovey-dovey duo. The younger Konoka watched her older self, hug the older Setsuna in a very intimate embrace. A pang of an unknown emotion welled up within her stomach. She looked away with a light blush, unable to watch any longer.

Setsuna's wails finally ceased. Her face becoming serious, a proud grin appeared on her face. "O-jou-sa-ma, let me go if you please." Setsuna's grin broadened as Konoka's mood changed. Her hold around the white haired girl loosened. "Chanceཀ" Setsuna said as she freed herself from the young mage.

Konoka sniffled. "Set-chan, so meanཀ" Konoka screamed as she burst into tears. Setsuna stiffened at the choco-haired girl's wails. She hadn't meant to make the girl cry, but it happened either way. "Set-chan, I hate youཀ" Konoka wailed even louder, stunning the winged girl.

Thinking of a quick way to stop Konoka's tears, Setsuna wracked her brain._ 'Erm, kiss her? Nah... she'll turn it on me the second I do. Beg for my life? Ya that might work. Nah, I'm not that desperate... a hug.' _Having no other thoughts, Setsuna swallowed her pride.

"Gomen, Kono-chan." Setsuna apologized with a calm, clear, and soothing voice.

The younger Konoka sifted her eyes back to the older Setsuna with a blush playing on her face. Hearing Setsuna's sincere wordsmade her heart skip a beat... two beats. Her mind raced to find a quick reason why she was feeling what she was currently feeling.

Setsuna moved closer to her ward, and encased her within her arms. "I'm really sorry, Kono-chan..." Setsuna whispered in a low husky voice into Konoka's ear. Konoka didn't budge, and kept her face hidden.

Unbeknownst to the older girl, Konoka smirked. She giggled, as she threw her arms around the girl, earning her a yelp of surprise. "Isn't Set-chan so cute?ཀ" Konoka asked the younger versions of her friends. The group laughed as Setsuna blushed squirming in Konoka's hug once more.

"Okay, so answer my question." Asuna said stopping the laughter.

"Hm... I guess I can tell you." Setsuna mumbled as she snaked an arm around the older Konoka's waist. "I'm pretty sure, you guys already know I'm a half demon."

"Ya, it's no big deal though. You look more like an angel then a demon..." the younger Konoka said in a quiet voice. She avoided Setsuna's loving gaze at her, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't repress herself from blushing.

Setsuna chuckled at Konoka's younger self, as she tightened her grip around the older Konoka. "Anyways, because of the my tribe's beliefs about me... I dyed my hair, and wore contacts." Setsuna replied with out interest. She was busy staring into older Konoka's eyes, with a distinct fondness.

Konoka giggled as she ran her fingers through Setsuna's white locks. "Honestly I like, Set-chan's hair like this." Konoka said quietly.

"A-arigato... Kono-chan." Setsuna said quietly with a small blush. She shifted in her spot and averted her eyes from Konoka's.

"Whoa... Dai-Konoka, I thought you were married?ཀ" Asuna blurted out. The younger Konoka's face flared at her friend's insinuation to her older self. She turned her head slowly and looked at the energetic redhead. "Well? And how about you Dai-Setsuna I heard you say you married into her family."

The Dai-Setsuna and Dai-Konoka stared at each other, then at the red head, back at each other, then over to the redhead. Asuna began tapping her index finger against her right arm drumming it anticipation.

"Hm, no point in hiding it, neh Set-chan?" Dai-Konoka mumbled to her white winged guardian. Setsuna nodded in agreement to her Ojou-sama's words.

"Honestly..." Setsuna started off quietly. Asuna leaned in closer so she could hear the winged guardian better. Setsuna's eyes then darted over Dai-Konoka's, then back at the redhead.

"We can't tell youཀ" both Konoka and Setsuna said. Asuna lost her footing and landed face first onto the carpet.

"Yikes, Asuna, you ok?" Setsuna asked the grounded forest fire. Asuna twitched in response, and made no other attempt at moving. Setsuna stared at the girl for a few more seconds and said, "May you rest in peace my friend..." She bowed and clasped her hands in prayer for Asuna's soul. Everyone burst out laughing at the rather cynical yet good intended humor.

"We must avenge her death, don't you think so, nya?" Dai-Konoka asked the younger-Konoka. They both giggled in unison and stared at Dai-Setsuna with an almost ominous stare. "Our assailant!" the two shouted with a pointed finger at the warrior. Setsuna froze up like a turkey before getting shipped off, but a loud groaning coming from Asuna saved her. The two Konoe heirs look at the redhead, and nodded. "Yep, she's alive." both Konoka's said in unison. "It's a miracle!" Dai-Setsuna yelled in the background. "Banzai!"

Dai-Konoka enjoying the sensation of Setsuna's protective arm around her, repaid the favor by doing so herself. Dai-Konoka looked at her guardian with a surprised smile. _Ichi... Ni... San... Shi-! _"Set-chan, so kawaiiཀ"Konoka exclaimed with glee as she hugged her guardian at the neck. Setsuna sat in a stiff manner with a heavy blush on her face not budging.

The group continued to talk after everything settled down once more, but a sharp rapping noise on the door, only signaled the beginning of the apocalypse, or the beginning of a Armageddon. Either way this doesn't bode well with the group.

* * *

Oh boy... that was a horrible chapter update. I couldn't think of anything to fix or add. Chapter 5 might get some more head way, but this chapter is a fail. :( I'm sorry I have failed this chapter! DX

* * *

Reviews

For once I'm glad no one reviewed. :3 That omake was something I conjured up as I wrote Candy Boy. XD But the reviews on it are still appreciated:D

* * *

**Reusch17**- Much agreed on! I'm sorry I let you down this chapter. :'( But next chapter I swear will be so epic it will hurt!

**rainee-chan**- Well I just answered your question about Setsuna's where abouts. :3 But just incase, I'll explain.

Asuna leaves for her job early, but when she leaves she sees Dai-KonoSetsu. We all know Setsuna picks Konoka up at a certain hour. :3 So bwuaha!

**ChoboChan** - I 2 am quite glad its back up. :3 It took a bit of begging on my part to let me get this stuff. XD I had to literally get on my knees and beg. Yuki was a little defiant at letting me fiddle with the story, but she caved in. -3- I'm just to cute.

Midnight librarian - :X Once again I say, I'm sorry for failing this chapter. xx

**KonoSetsuna** - xD I'm sorry for making you look unstable then. :x But I'm glad you found it funny. The orriginal version was rather dull... Yuki admitted to not really understanding why she made it boring, but I added some Wolfie powers to it and boom! All better.

**Rebanex** - I believe this was the chapter she left off with. :3 But yea, it gets a whole lot better after this. If I can recall, Yuki threw in this really cool fight scene between Dai-Setsuna and some yarn. O.o

* * *

Read and review please! The more reviews I can get, the easier I can coax Yuki to write up some stuff. :(

;-; Please, help me... Yuki's a real harpy when it comes to her laziness.


	6. Chapter 5

**Gilded Wings**

By xYuki and General Wolf

* * *

**Chapter 5**

All To Soon

_(Part 2)_

* * *

"Ojou-sama, it is time to leave for school." a rather stiff voice called out behind the door. The group froze up, knowing that something... bad was about to happen. They could all feel it, the straining wait of suspense.

Konoka looked at Dai-Konoka, Dai-Setsuna looked at the door with a taunting grin, Asuna was near to panic, and Negi... well Negi was off the deep end. He ran around the room panicking, screaming out what if stories, until Asuna shut him up by shoving a throw pilling into his face.

Dai-Konoka held on tighter to Dai-Setsuna, only to feel something well nothing to be exact. She tried to hold the taller girl again only to fail once again. Giving up she turned her head and saw that her winged guardian had just opened the door.

"Ara?"

"Ojou-sama, ohiyo gozai-oh what the hell?!" Setsuna screamed as she stared at the white haired. Dai-Setsuna looked down at her younger self and grinned. Setsuna stared at the_ much_ taller girl, her neck aching from the angle she had to look up. _'I sense a strong demonic aura in the room... but from who? Don't tell me it's from this whack job.'_

Dismissing the unsettling feeling, Setsuna's eyes widened as she got a closer look at the obstacle in her way, but brushed it aside for a more important activity. Her eyes quickly leaving that of her older self and began to search for Konoka. She pushed passed herself and took a few weary steps into the dorm's living room.

She looked ahead and saw Dai-Konoka smiling at her nervously. "Hi-nya?" she said a little weary at her guardian's younger self. Setsuna stood there a little disbelieved at the long haired beauty in front of her.

"Ano, Set-chan... I can explain." Konoka said walking over to the dazed swordsman. Setsuna snapped out of and looked towards Konoka, then at Dai-Konoka, and then at the white haired stranger behind her.

"If you're gonna keep staring... you might as well take a picture." Dai-Setsuna said in a calm voice as she walked towards her confused younger self. She walked passed her and sat down beside Dai-Konoka who instantly hit her on her head. "Itai..." Dai-Setsuna said swiftly.

Dai-Konoka glared at Dai-Setsuna, and then over at her younger version. "Mougamandekinai..." was all she said. Standing up, Dai-Konoka brushed off her pants, and walked up _close_ to Setsuna. She raised her hand up and brushed her finger tips against's Setsuna's soft cheek.

Konoka stared mystified at her older self, and the fond stare she gave to the younger Setsuna. They were so close together, but there was nothing she could do to stop it. _'There it goes again... why does my chest hurt so much?'_ she thought to herself grimly. Asuna looked at the girl beside her and felt a little sorry, but didn't really express it. Dai-Setsuna looked up as well, but averted her eyes.

Dai-Konoka leaned in close to Setsuna, and whispered something into her ear making the younger girl blush. The younger Setsuna stuttered as the older Konoka looked at her."Kya! Set-chan so kawaii!" Dai-Konoka exclaimed with glee as she threw her arms around the girl's neck.

"Uhwah!?" Setsuna sputtered in surprise. She tried to fight Dai-Konoka's embrace but found it surprisingly hard.

"Set-chan, you were so cute back then!" Dai-Konoka squealed as she cuddled the blushing Setsuna. Dai-Setsuna looked at Dai-Konoka with an exasperated look and rolled her eyes. "Why don't you blush like this no more?"

"Because... you've smothered me so much I got used to it." was all Dai-Setsuna said. But her reply wasn't enough to satisfy the older Konoe heiress.

Sticking out her tongue Dai-Konoka, glared at Dai-Setsuna. "You're not cute no more, Set-chan." she said clinging harder to the red Setsuna. "I wish you stayed this cute forever, Mini-Set-chan... I should just run away with you." she added as she rubbed her cheek against Setsuna's.

"Mou iiyo, then does that count as a request for _divorce_?" Setsuna mumbled absent mindedly, but realized what she had just said. "Oh shi-!" The room went silent quickly, and all eyes were on the white haired samurai who averted her eyes to the window. "A-re? Kawaii tori desu! Tori-chan no tsubasa, honto kirei."

Dai-Konoka's eyes widened as her grip on Setsuna loosened. A devious grin played on her beautiful face as she glomped Dai-Setsuna, toppling the older girl easily. "I was wondering when you'd slip up!"

"WAIT! You planned this?!" Dai-Setsuna barked back angrily. Dai-Konoka cuddled the frantic samurai tightly. Dai-Setsuna went silent, her eyes shifting in all directions. Her eyes shot wide open, she looked to her left, then her right, then up. "Zetsuboushita! Ano yasashi hime-chan, zetsuboushita!"

"Mah, you didn't have to go that far, Set-chan." Dai-Konoka said with a soft smile. Dai-Setsuna stopped her rant, and looked at Dai-Konoka with a smile.

"Sou da?"

"Hai, sou da." Dai-Konoka said with an affirmative nod.

"Sou iu koto desu." Dai-Setsuna replied with a defeated shrug. "Kousen..."

"Katta!" Dai-Konoka shouted happily.

"What's just happened?" Asuna asked with a stutter. Konoka shrugged and sighed. "I'm not getting any of this..."

"That's Baka-Red for you." Dai-Setsuna said with shining smile.

* * *

Silence. Everyone sat there silently, waiting for someone to crack and make the first sound. But non dared to say anything. Dai-Setsuna looked a little paler from before but no one paid mind to it. They figured it was because of Dai-Konoka being so close to her. Let things be as they are, for everyone knows you let a sleeping lion lie.

Feeling a sudden queasiness washed over her, Dai-Setsuna shot up and dashed towards the sink jumping through the counter and successfully emptied her stomach's contents. Her grip on the rim of the sink tightened as more and more came out.

Worried Dai-Konoka stared at the white haired girl letting go of Setsuna slowly, making her way to the distraught swordsman. It started out as a small shuffle, then a light jog, all the way to running for her life as she near the ill warrior.

"Set-chan, what's wrong?" Dai-Konoka asked as she held onto Dai-Setsuna's shoulders, "Aren't I the one who's supposed to be having_morning sickness_?" Konoka asked trying to lighten the mood. Setsuna stopped, her body quivering, but after a few more anxious seconds, she began to throw up once more.

"A-ah... gomen. Kibun ga warui..."

Dai-Konoka was worried about the older girl as she petted her head gently. Everyone remained silent trying to figure out what was wrong with the girl that was perfectly fine just a moment ago. Setsuna's upset stomach settled eventually, and she offered her apologies with a bow. But somewhere in the back of her mind, something was itching.

Dai-Setsuna shuffled in her seat, placing a hand on the place where her white wings should be. Her face showed discomfort, and something was definitely acting as an irritans to the warrior. A frown played on her handsome feature, and her left eye twitched slightly every few seconds.

"Neh, Set-chan... you're awfully fidgety." both Konoka said at the same time. They stared at each other with wide eyes, and broke into a giggle fit. The two Setsuna's sat side by side, and both equally unsettled. Their eyes darted at each other emitting low growls.

Dai-Setsuna's eyes went blank as she stared at Dai-Konoka. "Shouldn't school start soon?"

"Wasuretakatta desu." everyone groaned.

* * *

Ok, this is a little better. But in fact its longer then it originally was. XD Yuki really slacked on this chapter. Oh well.

On a lighter note... what are the chances of me and Yuki getting sick on the same day, and missing school? 100 percent! XD We both called in sick on Friday... she had a bio test and I had a math test. :3 Lucky? Deshou!

* * *

Anyways, here be the translations I promised! Also I'll reply to reviews next chapter... I'm to lazy and my cold is still here.

Mougamandekinai! - I can't stand it anymore!

Mou iiyo - That's enough

"A-re? Kawaii tori desu! Tori-chan no tsubasa, honto kirei." - Hm? Cute birdy! Birdy-chan's wings are really pretty.

"Zetsuboushita! Ano hime-chan, zetsuboushita!" - I'm in despair! This kind princess has left me in despair!

Sou da? - Is that so?

Hai, sou da. - Yes, that's right.

Sou iu koto desu - That's the way it is.

Kousen - I give up

Katta! - I win!

"A-ah... gomen. Kibun ga warui..." - A-ah... sorry. I feel sick.

Wasuretakatta desu - I wanted to forget.

* * *

:3 Chapter 6 will be much longer, I promise! 


End file.
